


Weiss Meets a Lilim

by Director_DZ



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Director_DZ/pseuds/Director_DZ
Summary: While travelling along Weiss becomes the stalking target of a sinister creature.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Weiss Meets a Lilim

(Bimbofication)

In the land of Remnant, Hunters and Huntresses lived by very strict rules. Not strict because they were hard to follow or denied you excessive freedom, but strict because if you neglected to follow them you would die. The elite guardians of humanity, those that stood against the forces of the grimm, could not afford to make mistakes. Their foe was endless, tireless and merciless. A single slip-up could and would be ruthlessly exploited.

But those who lived the life of the hunt had to be eternally vigilant - for there as always a chance they might encounter something new...

Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company and Huntress in training, knew all of the above very well. And that was why she was positively about to explode at her team leader, Ruby Rose. The only reason why she hadn't, in fact, was that said leader wasn't here at the moment.

That was the problem, really.

She and Ruby had been partnered up since the beginning of their time in the academy, and though they had had some... rough patches, when they started, they had eventually clicked, and become friends. Sort of. At the very least, Weiss had long accepted Ruby's leadership. They were a team, and she would work to be the best teammate she could possibly be.

That did not mean she wouldn't call Ruby out when the girl did something stupid. Like accidentally abandoning her on a paired up scouting mission to go check out something she'd seen in the distance up close. Which meant that now both women were alone. In hostile Grimm territory.

Wonderful.

Weiss knew full well that Ruby would be back quickly, but that didn't mean she was pleased about the break in procedure. 'Never go alone' was a rule for a reason - now both of them were vulnerable. Of course, she could handle anything that tried to take advantage of her, but still.

She'd be yelling her leader's ear off later, make no mistake.

With a sigh, and her sword ready at her side, she strode through the woods after her irresponsible partner. And as she did, she missed a presence watching her from overhead.

'My, she looks just perfect~ Such a tightly wound bundle of stress and bottled up emotion. Mmhn, I'm going to enjoy her...'

There was a flapping of wings. The sound caught the young huntress's ear, and she looked around, grip on her weapon tightening. Nothing there.

Weiss frowned, her eyes skimming the woods around her just to be sure. It hadn't sounded like anything big, but she was a cautious woman, unlike her partner. She'd had enough bad experiences with flying Grimm, thank you very much. But no. The woods were silent. Not even a trace of sound or activity. This mission was going entirely according to plan, with one obvious Ruby shaped exception. Maybe she was just getting jumpy since she was on her own.

She turned around, and almost walked right into the woman now standing in her path.

The Huntress jumped back with a start, sword rising, her semblance rising to her call... but froze. What the hell?

Calling the one in front of her a woman was a mistake. Oh, she was certainly female shaped. The curves of her chest and the swell of her hips were the sort of thing that would make the Heiress seethe with jealousy in a human - and Weiss had a very good view of them too, given the figure was wearing a very... tight outfit. But human was one thing they certainly weren't. Humans didn't have light blue skin, nor glowing yellow eyes. They didn't often wear purple domino masks and a skimpy leotard out to the forest, either. And the twisted mane of pink hair that looked more like a tangled cluster of roots hanging down to 'her' middle looked wrong, too. Plus the large, dark blue 'wings', similar to a bats though much larger, that hung behind her... not even a faunus had something like that.

If it weren't for the color scheme, she would have assumed this was some kind of Grimm - indeed, even with all the pink, that was still her first assumption. But confusion led to hesitation, and so she refrained from going on the attack immediately. Caution, after all, was her greatest strength.

"Who... What -are- you?" Weiss asked, more thinking aloud than anything. She wasn't expecting a response - but she got one.

"So sweet of you to ask, dear," the 'woman' purred, brushing her hand back through her long pink hair, the seemingly casual gesture shifting her body into a very eye-catching pose. Weiss recognized the move, being somewhat trained in how to act at a party, and specifically how not to act. It was a classic distraction, though she had no idea why someone would think it would work on her - despite some mean-spirited rumors, she wasn't interested in women.

"My name," the not-woman continued, "is Lilith." She bowed politely, like an aristocrat would, and her top jiggled merrily with the motion. "And I am a... you know, I haven't decided on a name yet. I'm new, you see."

Weiss stared. What else could she do? This bizarre... porno parody of a woman had appeared like she had stepped from the pages of one of Blake's books, and might as well have been speaking gibberish. But... she was speaking. Monsters didn't speak - and yet, as she looked at this thing, this Lilith, all of her instincts screamed Grimm. She - It - had that aura about it, like it wasn't quite a part of this world. And the glowing eyes, the unusual skin, it all added up to an unmistakable conclusion. But that said... the malevolence, the oppressive aura of hatred that dripped off Grimm wherever they went was missing.

"You... can't be a Grimm," the white haired huntress said, with no small degree of doubt. "But... you look..."

"Fabulous, I know." Lilith struck another pose. "Oh I'm quite something. But no Grimm, no, definitely not." She tittered. "Why, I think they find me rather repulsive. They tend to run away when I get close."

Grimm repellent? That was impossible! Nothing could dissuade the Grimm - all humanity could do was fight to hold the line against them! Draw up defenses, train hunters... but no civilization was ever completely safe from their endless onslaught. Why, what had happened to Beacon had proven that...

"Awh, you don't believe me?" Something must have shown in her expression, because Lilith chuckled. "Just think, have you seen any Grimm since you got here? They won't come near while I'm about."

With widening eyes, Weiss thought back, looking for any memory of a fight that would disprove this woman - this not-woman's claims, but...

"I haven't..." she almost whispered, disbelief written all over her face. Then she raised her voice. "RUBY! RUBY, GET BACK HERE!" This wasn't something she should be dealing with alone.

Of course, her team leader was nowhere to be seen. Great.

"Look-" Her gaze flicked back to Lilith-

\- And she had moved, closing half the distance between the two, her yellow eyes glinting with amusement. Weiss gasped with alarm, leveling myrtenaster at the creature's chest. "Stop-"

"Hm? Oh, there's no need to be afraid of little old me, Dearie." Lilith giggled, but raised her hands anyway, as if to say she wasn't a threat. The Huntress wasn't that naive though. She'd only taken her eyes off her for a split second...

"Keep your distance," she warned, wishing Ruby would return. What on Remnant could be keeping her? Maybe if she kept this woman talking she'd show up. "Why? Why do the Grimm avoid you?"

"I imagine we're just not compatible," the woman shrugged, and her chest - Weiss wasn't looking at her chest, no, nope, nothing interesting there, not at all. "It's a funny feeling, but I know they can't stand me."

She chuckled and leaned forward, hovering right in front of Weiss's weapon, as if daring her to attack unprovoked. "We're just after different things, you see."

"Then you're..." the Huntress frowned.

"Mmm, similar to them. Maybe we're the same kind of species. But I don't like fear, or hate. I'm after... much more... delectable sustenance."

Those yellow eyes roamed over Weiss's body as she spoke, and the Huntress suppressed a shudder. Damnit, this was bad. She couldn't control this situation much longer. Where the hell was- her scroll! She could call her Leader up and demand she return this instant!

She reached for her belt, fingers of her free hand scrambling for her phone. Where was it, where was it...

Her eyes darted down for just a moment...

Dark blue nails plucked the device from her fingers, so fast she almost didn't see it. Reacting on instinct, she lashed out with her blade, but hit nothing but air. Lilith had retreated, juggling the phone between her hands. "Now now, there's no need for that... or this," she giggled, snatching the scroll out of the air and tucking it between her breasts. It vanished out of sight. "I prefer to chat privately. It's so much more... intimate."

Weiss glared, the runes of her semblance spinning into existence around her. That was it then - this was a hostile encounter. This woman, this Grimm-lite had surprised her being able to talk, but now she knew there was no sorting this out with words. It was time to fight.

Lilith looked disappointed. "Oh, must we re-woah!"

She leaned backwards, just barely avoiding the tip of Weiss's rapier, and flipped away as the Huntress pressed her attack further with a sweeping kick. Her wings snapped out, catching her in the air, and she looked down at her sudden opponent. "You're quick when you want to be! I like that."

Weiss sniffed derisively. "That was nothing. Try this on for size." The air around her shone as a swarm of rune circles lit up, firing a barrage of magical blasts at the blue skinned monster.

"Ah." That was all Lilith had time to say before she was too busy dodging to take a breath. The wooded area prevented her from taking full advantage of her flight, thick tree tops cutting her off from the sky, and leaving her precious little room to maneuver. She was still fast, but Weiss was an experienced combatant, not only aiming for where the creature was, but where she was going. Her attacks were difficult to avoid, and they were quickly cutting off her avenues of escape. Before long there was only one way left to flee, circling around the clearing in a desperate surge to the side.

Just as Weiss had planned. The Huntress struck instantly, her foe so distracted dodging her ranged attacks that she left herself wide open for a physical assault, and she'd lost whatever advantage her height gave her. The white-haired maiden shot through the air, her blade shining as she directed it right for Lilith's heart. It was a sure hit!

But at the last moment, steel millimeters from the monster's skin, the blade - and Wiess - stopped dead.

"Huh?" She looked down, the sudden lack of momentum rattling her head. There, wrapped around her sword and hand, were dozens of tiny pink stands. Confused, she followed them back to their source - the grinning Lilith's hair.

"Nice try," the blue woman chuckled, before a force far greater than Weiss had anticipated ripped myrtenaster from her hand, the blade flying away and landing point down in the ground. "But I can think of better ways to exert ourselves..."

The Huntress paled. Prehensile hair? She should have seen that coming! She tried to jump away, but Lilith's grip on her hands was too strong. She tried to summon up with rune blast-

"Ah, no, no more of that," the woman said, pulling Weiss forward and off balance. Unable to stop herself, she found herself falling against her opponent, her face plunged into that unbelievable valley of cleavage. Before she could make any move to free herself, she felt more hair snake around her other wrist, and then around her feet, waist, and back, binding her up tightly.

She was trapped.

"There, isn't that better?" She heard her captor giggle. A hand stroked her hair gently, and she felt a cool tingle run down her spine. "New you can just calm down, and we can talk like civilized people."

"Mmph!" Weiss answered, struggling against her bindings, trying to at least pull her head back, but it was no use. She was held fast.

"Well, I can talk, at least. You can listen. I bet you're very good at that, aren't you dear? You seem like the studious type." Another pet to the head, another tingle running from the top of her skull to the base of her spine. What was this?!

"Mmm, but maybe not here. Your companion will be back soon, won't she? I'd hate for us to be interrupted in the middle of our fun, so let's go somewhere else, hm?"

Wha- what? A strange daze was settling over Weiss's head, a dizziness are couldn't explain, and it took her a few moments to realize what Lilith was saying. But as soon as she did, her struggles redoubled. "Mmmmmph!" she yelled, practically screaming into the woman's tits. She couldn't let this monster leave! Ruby was her only chance at this point!

But what could someone in her position do? Desperately, she reached for her semblance. Without myrtenaster she lacked a focus to channel her power through, but if she could just summon something or call up an attack, she could...

Lilith's hand settled on her head, he thumb fondly rubbing her scalp. Another tingling sensation ran through her, and her thoughts lost focus again. She... felt warm... wha...?

Distantly, she felt the hair wrap her up like a cocoon, pinning her arms to her sides, making sure she wasn't going anywhere. "You just relax, dear. Struggle time is over now," is what she heard, an arm curling around her. A moment later she felt herself rising, along with the one holding her. Carrying her up, and far away...

Not that she could see that, her vision still taken up completely by the breasts pressed against her face. The thought of them made the strange sensation she was feeling more intense, somehow.

She wanted to complain, to struggle again, more than once. But each time the thought made itself heard another tingle would run through her body, and everything would grow hazy. Everything would grow warm. Soon Weiss found herself struggling in a different way. Her body desperate for something she couldn't quite place. She wiggled and squirmed, not even trying to get free, just to satisfy the strange urges gripping her, but she was bound far too tight. Her muffled cries became confused moans, running through Lilith's chest. And all through it, the petting continued, and the tingling grew.

Sometimes she thought she heard Lilith talking, but she couldn't quite make out what she was saying. The memory of it would just vanish once the next wave of tingles came anyway.

She couldn't be sure how long it was until the cloud over her mind cleared. It was like waking up from a dream. One moment everything was hazy, and wet drippy heat coated every surface... and then the fog seemed to dissolve, and she could see clearly again.

Her keen senses, honed by years of lessons and Huntress training, got to work. In a single second they took everything in and began to process. She was in a cave - not far from the entrance, she could see the sky through the cave mouth... But it looked to be up high, maybe somewhere on a cliff-face? The stone was dark grey, almost black, which was worrying - there hadn't been any blackstone deposits anywhere near the mission site. And there was basic furniture that looked to have been scavenged from fallen villages. Boxes, tables - she herself was on a somewhat worn but still serviceable bed.

Oh, and she was naked.

Weiss screamed, grabbing the scraggly makeshift blanket that had been left over her and dragging it up to cover her body, looking around furiously. What-? Who-? How?!

What had happened to her clothes? How had she...?

Memories of her most recent mission rose up in her head. Ruby running off. Lilith. Boobs.

The Huntress groaned. This was... beyond embarrassing. Beyond humiliating. Beyond mortifying! By all rights, she should have been killed. She, a trained Huntress, had been overwhelmed, disarmed and defeated by some... Grimm thing floozy! That meant death, that always meant death. Instead she was... who knew where, taken by this bizarre nonsense human-shaped monster and stripped of both her dignity and her clothes.

It was better than being dead, certainly, but for the Schnee heiress, it was a close one to call.

She had to get out of here. But... no weapon, no equipment, lost in the wilderness... She really would die if she ran out without a plan. Weiss frowned, carefully wrapping her blanket around herself. First things first, then, she had to explore around. If Lilith wasn't around them hopefully she could-

"That must be exhausting, you know? I can hear you thinking from down here." The Huntress froze at the all-too familiar voice. Close! Where-?

She turned around in a short, jerky motion, only now spotting the voluptuous figure laying in the bed beside her. Lilith was smiling, a hungry gleam in her eyes as she stared up straight into her prey's shocked face.

"You were much more peaceful on the way over, you know," the creature said conversationally, sitting up slowly. And as much as Weiss wanted to back away, put some distance between her and her kidnapper, she found herself frozen in place. "A little drooly, but that was cute."

The white haired woman's mind spun in place, trying and failing to find some way to respond to this situation. "Where... Where are my clothes?" she eventually managed, her voice quiet and lacking its normal bite.

Lilith shrugged, and this time Weiss found her eyes completely glued to the way the motion made the woman's bare breasts bounce. Something about them made a now familiar heat rise up inside her, and she found her lips parting, her breathing soft as she stared at the spectacle. She almost missed the answer to her question.

"Oh, probably up a tree somewhere. Once you settled down, I figured they were only going to get in the way, so I got rid of them on the trip over."

"Uh huh..." Weiss nodded, still distracted, before realizing what she was doing. "Wait, but-" She looked away, her face going red as she stuck her gaze to the ceiling. What was happening to her?

"But what? That skirt was cute, but you're not going to be needing it anymore. I'll get you dressed up in a hot little number when you're done, don't worry."

Lilith blinked as Weiss moved like lightning. In a heartbeat she was stood up, her blanket draped around her - and credit had to be given, she had enough style and natural grace to make it look like a natural dress rather than a piece of cloth. But Lilith's attention was drawn to the Huntress's fierce gaze.

"What," she said, and her voice was as cold as her magic, "did you do to me? And what are you planning?"

All traces of uncertainty or fear were gone - her instinct to take charge of the situation overruling her more base emotions. Fury and indignation ran hot in her veins, and she used them to fuel her re-surging strength.

All of which seemed to matter not one wit to Lilith. "I suppose you want the full explanation? I don't mind. I would have told you back when we first met if you hadn't attacked me." She rolled over onto her front and leaned on her elbows, grinning up at the glaring Huntress, who stamped down hard on the confusing thrill she felt at the sight.

"Where to start... Well like I said, I'm... something new. Not a Grimm. Maybe I was a Grimm once? I don't know, my memory's all foggy. I know stuff more by instinct than by experience, see? Point is, fear and hate, all those dark emotions, they don't do it for me, you know?" She shrugged again, but the effect was somewhat muted by her laying on her front. Still, Weiss couldn't help but notice how fantastic her ass- no, no, focus on the rage. No time to be thinking sexy thoughts!

"You said as much in the forest," the Huntress said, looking Lilith in the eye. "It still doesn't explain anything."

"Well you didn't let me finish," the creature giggled, rising up to sit on the side of the bed. "I'm not a creature of fear. I'm a creature of lust. I feed on desire, on the heat between your legs. Mmm..." She rolled her tongue over her lips slowly. "Delicious."

Weiss's stare was incredulous. "You're a lust Grimm? Seriously?"

"Hm. Well, yes." Lilith shrugged. Boing. "What does that make. A Limm? No, a Lilim. Yes, there we go. I'm a Lilim."

"You literally just made that up." Weiss felt her scoff was well justified.

"As the first of my kind I believe I have the right." Ha! The creature - the Lilim? - actually looked a bit put out. Finally, a reaction that didn't make her feel all funny inside.

"Fine, fine, whatever," she plowed on ahead. "So, what, you run around looking for s- for, uh..." she trailed off. Haughty ice queen bitch mode didn't quite cover her embarrassment talking about sexual matters, unfortunately.

Lilith was all too happy to help though. "For sex? In a manner of speaking. But I don't have to be involved in the act. That's a pleasant little bonus when it happens. All I need is lust to be going strong in the area. To be surrounded by humans thinking of nothing more than getting laid. That sustains me just fine."

"... Great. Well." So she was dealing with a literal incarnation of lust. Wasn't this more Yang's sort of thing? "You still haven't answered my questions."

"Mmm, what did I do to you? Well first I beat you in a fight..." The Lilim chuckled as she watched the Huntress bristle. "And then..."

The silence stretched out far longer than Weiss liked. "And then...?" she asked, her voice quivering ever so slightly.

But instead of answering, Lilith crooked a finger and beckoned the Huntress closer. "Heavens, girl, you'll give yourself wrinkles with a face like that. Relax. Come and sit down," she said, yellow eyes flashing.

A tingling feeling, familiar in ways that Weiss couldn't describe, ran through Weiss, and her head grew a little hazy once more. Yes, she should relax. Why not... go and sit...

She blinked as she seated herself next to the Lilim. Why had she...?

"That's better." A deceptively strong arm slid around her shoulders, and a wing curled around her side, pulling her up against Lilith's taller frame. She stiffened, her eyes darting wildly as she tried to find a way out. "Now relax. Don't let me start thinking it was a mistake to let you wake up."

Warmth... heat was rolling through Weiss's body, starting at her toes and rising all the way up. She swallowed hard, knowing that her naked body was pressed up against someone else's, only a thin blanket between them. The fact that the someone else in question was a monster that had kidnapped her seemed less important now, though. She was... relaxing... just a bit...

What was the point of stressing out, after all?

"Good girl." A pat on the head, and a warm rush of tingles. "Now where was I? Oh yes, I was getting to your part in all of this. You see, I was out looking for lust, drifting around a few settlements, keeping my head low to avoid the wrong kind of attention, you know how it is... When what do I sense, but the most tightly repressed woman I've ever laid eyes on." A finger stroked under Weiss's chin. "Mhn, so adorable. So much lust, so tightly under control. You sparkled like a diamond. I certainly couldn't ignore a find like you."

"Of course then we started talking, and I realized that you were so repressed that even my hot bod wasn't going to melt your defenses on its own. You know normally people who talk to me are puddles of lust within five words, but you just wouldn't budge. A regular little ice queen, no?" Lilith laughed. Weiss watched her chest bounce from the side this time, her jaw going slack. "That's when I knew you'd need special treatment. Hands on, you know?"

"Wha... Buh..." She tried to speak, but the words were like slush in her mouth, spilling in ways she didn't want. All that indignation from before was dripping out of her.

"Goodness, you're still trying to think even pressed up against me like this. Can you even imagine how much lust I'm stirring up inside you right now? Well I suppose you don't have to... See, this is exactly what I was talking about. You just can't let go, can you Dear? We'll have to fix that. Maybe if your body was a little more receptive..."

The sound Weiss made as Lilith's hands pulled down her blanket and cupped around her breasts was best defined as a squeak, even her limited capability with words leaving her. Not that there was all that much to grasp...

"Poor thing, walking around with such a small chest. No wonder you're all wrapped up in your head." The Lilim made a 'tsk' sound, and then her hands began to grow warm. That strange tingling feeling intensified again, and all Weiss could do was look down and watch as her breasts... grew...

It was impossible, she knew on some level, even with her fuzzy thoughts. But all the same, she was watching as Lilith's hands rubbed and stroked, each touch feeling divine - and in return the breastflesh she worked pushed out, and out some more. From A-cup to C-cup... straight past D-cup, maybe even out to E-cup. The Huntress gaped at the impossible bosom that hung on her chest. Breasts like that might even put Yang to shame. This... this couldn't be real... could it?

"Why don't you feel and find out?" Lilith read her mind, her voice laced with temptation. Weiss just stared a few moments longer, her fingers twitching. But then she shook her head.

"N... No... Change me... Change me back..." she managed, wide eyes turning to look at the Lilim... Who sighed.

"I thought not. So stubborn. But let's not leave the rest of you unbalanced - we don't want to ruin the symmetry of your body, do we?"

Huh? Weiss began to ask what she meant - or tried to - but her words were replaced by wet gasps and struggling moans as Lilith's hands sank down along her body caressing her sides. The warmth returned, but this time it felt like she was melting, butter under a hot sun width dripping away as those devilish palms inched her waist inwards. And it felt so good!

But it was nothing compared to the blaze of pleasure that rushed through her as soon as those hands found her hips. Fingers snaked under her, gripping and massaging her behind, and by now Weiss's unrestrained cries of ecstasy could probably be heard for miles around. She wriggled and shook uncontrollably, the sensations demanding a freedom of movement her captor would not provide.

By the time the creature - no, the demon, there was no other term worthy of her - was done, Weiss was limp in her grasp. Her breathing was hot and desperate, every gasp sending her chest heaving in a much more impressive manner than they had previously been capable of. And Lilith giggled, before laying the quite exhausted girl out on the bed.

She threw the blanket out entirely.

"There. This body is a much better fit. You're not cute anymore, Dear. Now you're drop dead sexy." She purred, crawling up alongside her stunned toy. "I mean, you didn't really need to be able see your feet, did-?"

"Why?" Weiss gasped, her voice dazed but nonetheless strong, even though she was too weak to do anything but stare up at the roof. "Why are you doing this?"

Lilith rolled her eyes, before she rolled her body, scooting over until she was crouched over Weiss, grinning down at her on all fours. The Huntress couldn't help but whimper as their chests rubbed against one another. "Because. Because you were a challenge. Because I want to taste that delicious lust you have, bound up so tightly in your core. Because I've spent years hiding in the shadows, feasting from afar, and at long last I want a fresh meal. And because..."

She snuggled up closer, drawing a wanton cry from her plaything. Weiss shuddered with barely controlled desire she just couldn't understand. "... Because..." Lilith giggled, reaching down and pulling Weiss's hair clip free, throwing it aside. "Because I want to make you mine. With your help, I can finally slip inside the kingdoms, and spread this lust to everyone. A never-ending banquet for me and my kind... the most glorious feast you could ever imagine... Doesn't that sound delightful?"

"Wh-what?" Weiss looked up at her with wide eyes and mounting horror, despite her pleasure daze. "That... That's monstrous!"

"Well I am a monster, Dear..."

But the Huntress was starting to recover her inner fire now. "You can't! I'll never... I'll never help you! You can do whatever you like, change my body however you please, but I'll never-!"

Her denials were silenced by a finger pressed against her lips. "Shhh." And Lilith's smile was wide and hungry. "I know. I know you'll never help me. As much pleasure as I can give you, as much happiness as I can grant your people, I know you have far too much pride to ever, ever give in to me." She leaned forward. "That's how I know you're going to be delicious~"

She forced a kiss, and Weiss had no choice but to let it happen. That warm tingle shot through her like an electric shock. She tried to deny Lilith's tongue, at least, but it darted into her mouth without a care and danced, little bolts of euphoria striking with its every twirl. By the time their lips finally parted she was breathless all over again, but still she tried to speak. "Then-"

"Then why am I telling you ask this? Because it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter what I tell you, and it doesn't matter that you'll never help me. Because very soon, there's going to be a whole new you around, who's going to do exactly what I want, whatever I want." The demon pecked a quick kiss to her toy's brow, and then her palms were pressed against the side of Weiss's head, thumbs massaging her temples. "She won't think twice about doing anything she's told. In fact, I think she won't think a lot period. Now just relax, and try to enjoy yourself. There's still one part of your body I haven't changed yet."

The Huntress's heart was pounding. She tried to share herself free, but the Lilim's grip was too strong. No! She couldn't let her do this! "Waiiiiiaaaaahhhh..." She tried to speak, tried to keep the talk going, but the warm tingles were back and flooding her skull. Hot pink heat flowed from those magical fingers, and she could feel, not see, her face changing. Her lips plumping, her nose adjusting. A surge of heat from her eye told her that her scar had disappeared. In moments, she was completely unrecognizable.

And then the heat moved inwards.

She fought it. She fought it with everything she had, with every shred of independence and free will she possessed. With the ice of her soul and her perfected tight control, she battled the warmth back, refused to let the power of lust take her mind like it had taken her body.

For a moment it even looked like she was winning.

Then Lilith laughed, and Weiss felt something stroke her legs before-

OH DUST!

Something thick and firm slid between her nether lips, somehow brushing against every single sensitive spot she had, and then a thousand more she hadn't. It vibrated inside her for a moment that lasted forever, before withdrawing... and thrusting back in. A second later and she felt the same happening to her ass, while something pinched and massaged her nipples, all while the heat from her temples magnified everything to universe cracking levels.

In short, Weiss experienced the biggest orgasm of her life. Multiple times. Instantaneously.

The battlefield she was fighting on in her mind was swept out from under her, and her heat was upon her in an instant. Her eyes rolled up in her head as her mind literally melted, her self image dissolving into mush under Lilith's fingers. The demon's lips clamped down on her own, swallowing down every scream of ecstasy.

Within thirty seconds, she had forgotten everything about the Lilim on top of her. Within a minute, she'd forgotten everything she'd ever known about being a Huntress, and more besides. By the fifth minute mark she'd even forgotten her name.

Lilith kept going, feeding on the lust her new pet was generating, for half a day. And she only stopped for a short sleep, before picking up again. It was a long time before she was truly sated with her delectable new treat. By the time she was done, the very idea of Weiss Schnee had steadily pumped out of the former Huntress, dripping out of her in an endless stream of orgasms.

But finally, finally, the Lilim reluctantly rose, and withdrew her hands and hair, smiling down fondly at the drooling mess on the bed. "Mhn, delicious. I knew you would be." She giggled, and rested a hand against her pet's hair. The white haired woman stirred, and blinked up at her with confused eyes.

"Huh?"

Lilith smiled. "Don't trouble your pretty little head about it. Go back to sleep dear. I have a lot of plans for you."

The woman took a moment to process what she'd been told. Then she giggled and, without a trace of disobedience, laid her head back down, and settled off to sleep.

What a good girl she was now.

It was something of a local mystery, how such a stunning woman had found her way to such a secluded village without a Hunter escort. Twice as mysterious, because she really wasn't the brightest bulb in the candle factory. Even she seemed to be at a total loss for how to explain her presence. Every question would get a giggle and a shrug - though considering how each shrug acted on her sizable bosom, the question and answer game was a very popular pastime for the villagers.

Still, the local Huntress, a tall woman with keen instincts and a distrust of anything she didn't understand, was set on working the matter out. Because it was important! Certainly not because every time she saw Blanc (apparently she'd been named for her hair color) she felt a strange and addictive warmth in her chest. Nor was it because every time they touched hands, hot sparks seemed to flow between them.

She was just curious, is all. Plus, there hadn't been any Grimm attacks to occupy her in ages.

Things were looking up though! Only this morning, Blanc had had a rare flash of memory, about where she had woken up in the forest. Today she was going to show her the way, and they could look for clues together. In private. Alone.

It was certainly looking like it would be a... productive day, thought the Huntress.

And ironically, not so far away, a certain Lilim was feeling exactly the same way...


End file.
